piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Hook
James Hook, sometimes referred to as James, was a pirate captain during the Age of Piracy. His real name was unknown, though he was generally known as James to other pirates. James was notorious for his bad temper, though was subdued over time. At some point in his life, James lost a hand and put an hook in its place, in which he became "James Hook". Of all the ships he sailed on, Hook was most notably the pirate captain of the Jolly Roger. Although he mysteriously disappeared for years, James' traits became known during Don Rafael's time as a Pirate Lord of the Brethren Court. Biography In his life, James was a well-known and feared pirate, especially to all members of the Brethren Court. He was a relatively close friend to Don Rafael, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. At some point during the early 18th century, James disappeared from the Seven Seas without a trace. Many years later, when people thought he would have met the rope or be in prison, James reappeared long enough to embark on several voyages. By his return, James was described as not looking a day older. Among other changes during his mysterious absence, James lost one of his hands,As James was only mentioned, we don't know which hand was cut off, as it varies in other media. which he put an iron hook in its place.Fans who know of Peter Pan would know that James was in Neverland, where everyone's aging is stopped. And that it was there that he lost one of his hands. In the late 1720s, James made at least one voyage across the Indian Ocean, where he discovered a body of a half-dead sailor in the water. His men pulled him out, and before the sailor died, he told them that his ship was attacked and destroyed by a pirate ship flying the red flag of no quarter. Some time later, James sailed for Portugal, where he encountered Don Rafael at Oporto. While having dinner in a tavern, James told Rafael of his tale, in which Don Rafael would later repeated it to the pirate captains assembled at Shipwreck Cove. After their discussion, James sailed off on further ventures. It is unknown what ever happened to James.Fans who know of Peter Pan would know that James returns to Neverland, where he would remain for the rest of his life. But as none of the other POTC characters know of Neverland, his fate is unknown. Personality and traits James Hook was known as one of the most fearsome pirates during the Age of Piracy. Known for his temper, in which he'd fly into such rages, James was a good duelist. After one of his hands was cut off, however, James' skills improved with an iron hook for a hand being as useful as a dagger in a fight. At some point before having dinner with Don Rafael in a tavern at Oporto, he developed a fear of children. Despite having a history of flying into rages because of his temper, James became more subdued. Behind the scenes *Though the character's full name wasn't revealed in the novel, it was confirmed by the author A. C. Crispin that this man is indeed Captain James Hook, the main antagonist from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. Crispin figured that since The Curse of the Black Pearl had a couple Disney "in" jokes (such as Gillette's comment about "a little mermaid"), that she'd include the mention of "James" as a joke.KeepToTheCode - View topic - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of FreedomAC Crispin here...I'd be happy to answer questions about this book... - Goodreads *Captain Hook also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character, as well as part of the dark ride Peter Pan's Flight. *In the promotional souvenir video A Day at Disneyland, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee set sail on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' attraction in search of treasure. *Captain Hook's Galley is a ship-like restaurant in Disneyland Paris. *Capitaine Chevalle, the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea, bears a strong resemblance to Captain Hook. One of the early concept arts of Pirate Lords for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End showed a pirate with a hook in place of his left hand. *Captain Hook also makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Although this appearance is non-canonical in both the Pirates of the Caribbean universe (which appears in Kingdom Hearts II) and the [[Wikipedia:Peter Pan (1953 film)|Disney's Peter Pan]] universe. *The song "The Elegant Captain Hook", which appears in Disney's Peter Pan, is one of the songs on the compilation album Pirates of the Caribbean and Other Villains. *In the 2007 American animated film Shrek the Third, James Hook was voiced by Ian McShane, who later portrayed Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *According to J. M. Barrie's novel, James Hook was a bo'sun on Blackbeard's ship. *In the TV series Once Upon a Time, Captain Hook's ship was portrayed by the Lady Washington, a ship which portrayed the ''Interceptor'' in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. In episode 17, Blackbeard temporarily steals the Jolly Roger from Hook. *''Captain Hook's Pirates of the Caribbean'' is the name of a dinner cruise in Cancún, Mexico. Gallery Image:CaptainHookDisneyParksBlog.jpg| Image:CaptainHookDisney35YearsofMagicPOTCPin.jpg| Image:POTCLegendoftheGoldenPinsPiratewithHook.JPG| Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' External links * *James Hook on Disney Wiki *The Price of Freedom Excerpt 1 - Chapter 2 Notes and references Category:Pirate captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Males